


Danger on Earth 213

by MerMagicAnaLily



Series: Andi Mack in Other Media [2]
Category: Andi Mack (TV), DC Extended Universe, Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Andi Mack - Freeform, Crossover, Disney, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Superheroes, Yes this is complete shit, but I couldn’t get it out of my head until I wrote it, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22781500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerMagicAnaLily/pseuds/MerMagicAnaLily
Summary: The Shazam Family have finally started understanding their abilities, met the Justice League, and are defending their home city. Except now, a new challenger approaches, a fifth dimensional being who thinks that Earth 213 is too boring and needed excitement. Enter the heroes.——Jonah Beck finally thought he understood his place in the world. He didn’t need to date any girls to understand his place, and he made a new group with T.J. Kippen and Marty Festeiro. Now, what does he know after meeting Billy Batson?
Relationships: Buffy Driscoll/Marty, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Andi Mack in Other Media [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651267
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Danger on Earth 213

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this was bugging me until I wrote it, so here it is. Also, I’m not an expert in DC comics so the universe I set Andi Mack in is just a number I thought up and went with. The only number with any thought was Earth 52. Anyways! Please comment with your opinions and criticisms.

“Freddy, please don’t tell me you actually believe in that insane theory,” Billy groaned, leaning against his desk chair with his head up, giving in to the urge to roll his eyes.

“Don’t be rude!” he said, throwing a wadded up piece of paper at Billy, going back to drawing out the theory. “Look, Flash is the one who believes in this theory the most, Batman said it has some validity, and Superman didn’t disprove it the last time we were all together.”

“Freddy, you’re talking about…about infinite universes where only a few things are different, accessible by, what, magic portals? And we all live side by side? Does that mean, what? There’s a universe where my mom wasn’t the worst? There’s a universe where the Nazis won the Second World War?”

“Maybe, though I hope never to go to that universe,” he shuddered. “If we think things are bad now…doesn’t matter. The point is, I think that the Sha- the superhero family lair that we have, I think it’s actually on another universe, really close to ours. I mean, you have to use magic to get there!”

“Magic Freddy?”

“Yes magic Mr. Lightning Fingers!” Freddy argued. What part of our lives makes ‘magic’ so hard to believe.”

“Because…there’s a logical explanation as to why I turn into a 30 something year old man whenever I saw the ‘S’ word.”

“Yes! Magic!”

“Or science that we’re too young to understand?”

“You know, if I took this phone back, like, 60 years, it would be considered magic,” Freddy argued. “What if magic is just…stuff science hasn’t explained yet. Would you believe that?”

“…maybe. Why are we even talking about this now?”

“Because,” he said. “I think, if we can figure out how to jump realities, this can be super useful for us. Somewhere we can go to learn something unavailable on our Earth? Or…or somewhere safe to hide our parents if things get really really bad and we ‘S’ up for, like, days at a time…”

Billy thought about it. It would be nice to get rid of some of his worries, specifically regarding his new family, or at least the none super-powered ones. “What’s your theory?”

“Okay, this is totally insane, I know, but bear with me.”

“Oh boy.”

“I think, if we get all of us to ‘S’ up, fly at top speeds as a unit, and maybe shoot some lightning to break the…the universal barriers, we can make it through!”

“Now that is crazy,” Billy said, starting to get up, but Freddy pulled him down by the arm. “Freddy, we might forget it when we’re acting like superheroes, but we’re *kids.* Your plan has a higher chance of killing us than doing what you’re suggesting.”

“Okay, compromise, what if I ask Flash to run the numbers. He is super smart?”

“If Flash runs the numbers, I’ll consider doing your experiment.”

********************

“Okay, is it just me, or is this guy a lot tougher than just about anyone we faced?” Eugene asked, flying by the sidelines of the fight happening in front of them, siding up to Freddy.

“This dude is, like, in seventeen places at once!”

“Guys!” Darla called out to them. “The fight is over here!”

“We know!” They rejoined the rest of the family, trying to get rid of the…best thing to call him is a trickster. He kept disappearing and reappearing, sometimes changing things. He turned Freddy’s hair blue for a good minute in the middle of a fight, just to distract him, and gave Pedro a sombrero and poncho, which he immediately threw off and called racist. He wanted to call the trickster a specific word, but Darla had flown too close too him at that moment.

“Who even are you?!” Mary asked, trying to tackle him to the ground, only to have the person zap away and come back after she passed by where he was.

“I believe my friend Supergirl mentioned meeting me to her cousin…did Superman not tell you anything, Lady Shazam?”

“Lady Sha-what?”

“Isn’t that your name? Lady Shazam, right?” He paused. “Oh, wrong universe.”

“Universe! I knew it!” Freddy shouted at Billy, who rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes, universes. Infinite amounts of them. You’re currently on Universe…52, yes, 52.”

“We’re not even number one?” Billy frowned.

“Well, the numbers are quite arbitrary,” he said, dodging a punch from Darla effortlessly. “I didn’t assign them, Shazam.”

“How do you know that word?!”

“Because I knew the old wizard,” he said. “And one of your other world counterparts uses it. Most of them, actually. Oooh, except one. On Earth 213. That’s an interesting Earth.”

“What the hell is he talking about?!” Eugene groaned.

“I’m sure your family can tune you in later, Shazam Thunder.”

“Thunder?! That’s a cool name!” Darla gasped.

“Well, you are Shazam Lightning.”

“Never mind, mine is cooler,” she said with a smirk. “Now stay still so we can kick your butt!”

“Thank you, Lightning!” Freddy said, and everyone looked at him. “What?! It’s the perfect way to keep our superhero identities and our civilian identities separate without saying the word!”

“Shazam Junior has a point.”

“Thank yo-WHAT?!” Freddy demanded outraged while Billy burst into giggles. “Not funny Sparky Hands! What’s his embarrassing name, you…sentient being?”

“He’s the first. He’s Shazam,” he said. “Oh, I almost forgot one. That one is Shazam Strong.”

Pedro stopped and looked down at his muscles, poking them a little until Mary swatted the back of his head. “Still doesn’t answer who you are,” she demanded.

“Oh, I just decided to stop by, see Supergirl, shake things up a bit, but I’ll be going now, I think I want to check out that Earth 213. No superheroes…that will be interesting. And you guys can call me Mr. Mxyzptlk.” He snapped his fingers and vanished, for good this time. All the family could do was stare in shock.

“Okay, so this guy just came in here, named us, told us about alternate universes, and then just…left?” Freddy asked his siblings.

“It appears so,” Billy said. “Junior…”

“Shut up!”

“Both of you!” Mary flew between them. “We’ve got city damage and overturned cars. I say we help them out first, and then we go to Flash and Batman and ask them for help with this guy.”

********************

“Did they say anything?” Billy asked, lying down on the couch and throwing a baseball up to the ceiling.

“…Yeah…” Eugene said, shifting. “Flash is running the numbers, but he thinks that the six of us can follow him to stop him, and he’ll tell us how. And Superman…he said his cousin Supergirl dealt with him and that he never does any long term damage, so that’s good.”

“I think everyone in the city would disagree,” Mary said. “There was a lot of damage. We spent three hours just lifting rubble and flipping cars back on their wheels.”

“Yeah, but long term damage here means…you know, taking over the world,” Eugene clarified. “But he’s easy to defeat…in a way. All we have to do is get him to say or spell his name backwards.”

“How do we do that?” Darla asked.

“That’s the hard part,” Billy admitted. “But we’ll figure it out. Now, we just need Flash to run the numbers so we can stop him. He said we’d be able to come back, right?”

“Yeah, it’s not a one way jump,” he said. “More of…opening and immediately closing a door, but being allowed to open it again.”

“Did Batman say anything? I know he’s at least monitoring our communication over the BatCom.”

“That’s a dumb name, BatCon,” Darla said. “Does everything he own start with the word Bat?”

“Yes! Because he’s Batman! He can do whatever he wants!” Freddy justified.

“I’m going to ignore that pointless fight,” Eugene said. “Flash said he can meet us at these coordinates tomorrow and go over the exact details of how to get us to the other universe.”

“Okay…here goes then.”

********************

Six superheroes stood in the middle of a field, waiting for a red speedster to show up and school them all in how to actually get to another universe.

“You know, for a speedster, he sure takes his time,” Darla mumbled, only to have a red blur show up next to her.

“I heard that. So…alternate universe to catch an entity from the fifth dimension…that is probably the coolest sentence I’ve ever said,” Flash said, pulling out a small tablet.

“Yup,” Billy said. “We just got worried because he mentioned that Universe 213 didn’t have superheroes, and I think that if he’s left alone, who knows what could happen.”

“I agree. But here’s the thing, You guys are fast, but not fast enough to punch through dimensions without, like, two days of warm up. I can run that fast, but I have to deal with my own supervillains in Central City, so I can’t go.”

“Great, now what?”

“Well, I can get you there, and then get you back in about…two weeks. The BatComs can communicate across several universes because they’re on their own frequency, which vibrates outside of the frequency of any of the uni-“

“None of us are smart enough to follow you,” Eugene interrupted.

“Right, okay, well, basically, we can still communicate, and my idea is for us to all hold hands and I’ll basically slingshot you into the other dimension, but then you’ll be stuck there for about two weeks until I can run over and help you come back.”

“Two weeks?!” Freddy looked around. “What about our…civilian family?”

“Can you alter the BatCom to let us communicate with people other than superheroes?” Mary asked

“Just connect your phone to the BatCom with a charging cable and it’ll work,” Flash said. “So…are we doing this?”

The six of them looked at each other, holding a whole conversation in their eyes. “We have to. Who knows what that…thing can do to a defenseless Earth…”

“Well, if you guys need any help from Earth One here…”

“Actually this is Earth 52. At least according to Mxyzptlk, we are,” Pedro said.

“52, cool! Well, if you need help from 52, you know how to contact the League.”

“Thanks Flash. Now…how do we get to this other Earth, and make sure we’re going to the right one?” Billy asked.

“I did the math. You’re going to the right one,” he promised. “Now, everyone, hold hands.”

“I’m not holding his hand.”

“E, you’re a grownup right now. Hold P’s hand.”

“Okay then…Now, Madame Purple…”

“Lighting,” She said. “S-H-A-Z-A-M Lightning.”

“Right, forbidden word. Well, Shazam Lightning, since you’re the fastest of the family, you’re going on the opposite end of me. Now, on the count of three, everyone start running forward as fast as you can.”

“This is weird,” Pedro mumbled.

“You’re a superhero. Everything we do is weird, get used to it,” Billy said back.

“You guys really are siblings, huh?” Flash said. “I’ve never seen non-family members bicker like you do.”

“Can we get on with this?”

“Right, everyone, start running!”

At first, everyone started in a single formation, with Flash matching everyone’s speeds. Soon, he started to run ahead, pulling forward everyone until they were trailing behind him, then, he suddenly stopped and swung everyone forward until they disappeared in a great big flash of light.

* * *

“T.J., for the love of god, please come down from the top of the swing set! You’re only going to hurt yourself!” Jonah shouted up.

“Marty dared me to tie this pink ribbon up here, and I’m doing it!”

“Marty, please stop thinking up new ways for T.J. to kill himself. I can’t handle Cyrus if his boyfriend dies. He’ll be too sad for me to handle.”

“But this is hilarious,” Marty said.

“Why?”

“I dunno, just is.”

Jonah sighed. “It’s my turn with the brain cell, isn’t it? Please come down! It’s not safe with me around!”

“Why?” T.J. frowned.

“Because, my presence alone causes disasters! I break everything by just looking at it! I don’t want to include you in that definition.”

“You’re exaggerating,” he scoffed, right until there was a flash of light in front of him, and he stumbled, but was able to hold on to the railing and safely jump off after. “Okay…but there’s no way that’s connected to you, Jonah.”

A man appeared in that flash of light and looked around. “Batson! Sorry, Beck. You’re Beck in this universe, aren’t you?”

Jonah looked around then back at the being with wide eyes. “What?”

“Yes, that’s you. Oh, this is interesting. I mean, I knew what the young appearance was but to see it live, that’s a whole different feeling.”

“Are…are you talking about me?” He asked, reaching towards his backpack behind him and looking for his baseball bat. He had a bad feeling about this dude.

“Well, you aren’t known for your genius and wisdom…”

“Wha-are you calling me dumb?”

“Not an idiot, just, not wise,” he said, sounding almost bored. “What a boring little universe you have. No magic, no abilities, the science is…entirely average. You don’t even have Waianae here. But it seems you never had a need for magic and heroes. I suppose I have a bit of mischief to make for this universe to liven things up.” He snapped his fingers and the swing set started sinking into quicksand. Marty gasped and grabbed onto T.J., who was too shocked to try and shake him off.

“The…how?”

“I am a fifth dimension being. I see everything from the outside and all around, and you are one of a mere 27 universes in infinite universes that has no…extraordinary abilities,” he said. “Call me Mxy.”

“This sounds like something out of my comic books…” Marty whispered.

“Oh yes, the ‘Avengers’ and Marvel. That s the proffered comic of this universe. Earth 220 is the one that has Marvel, DC, and…what was it, well, there’s Archie comics, but I think they should have those confiscated from them because if you’ve seen what they’ve done to that universe…that’s not important.”

“Is any of this making sense to you?” T.J. asked, and Jonah shook his head.

Mxy tilted his head and paused. “Oh, I think that’s my cue to leave and see what needs to be done elsewhere. We will cross again.” He blinked out of existence and the three boys just stared at each other, Jonah fully gripping his baseball bat.

“What just happened?”

“We got visited by a fifth dimension being…”

“What the hell does that mean?!”

“Hell if I know!”

Marty was about to say something when he saw something spark behind Jonah, and instinctively pulled him away. And that spark soon turned into a swirling vortex that spit out six ridiculously buff adults, who all crashed onto the floor. “I didn’t think it was possible for this day to get weirder.”

The people on the floor groaned, slowly sitting up. The one in blue looked around. “That was an unusually rough land-AH!” He screamed, pointing at Jonah.

“What the hell is going on?” T.J. asked, wide eyed and staring between the blue man and Jonah.

“Civilians, please there’s nothing to worry ab-WHOA!” the lady in red stared at Jonah, then back at the biggest person there, a 30-something in red spandex. “B…take a look.”

“What is it-oh my god,” he made eye contact with Jonah. “Okay, that’s really, really freaky.”

“You’re telling me!” The blue man said again.

“What’s freaky?” Jonah asked, feeling worried and holding his bat up. “Who are you?!”

“Hey, hey, kid, relax, relax,” the red dude was clearly the one in charge. “We, we are good guys. We’re superheroes.”

“T.J. Do me a favor and tell Buffy I love her,” Marty said.

“Why?”

“Because I’ve clearly died and this is my ‘Good Place’ test prep.”

“Oh shut up!”

“Superheroes?” Jonah asked. “But…superheroes aren’t real. They’re…they’re comic books and movies, like Iron Man and Spider-Man…”

“Haven’t heard of those guys,” the guy in blue mumbled. “Are you familiar with Batman and Superman?”

“Superman?” Marty frowned. “Now that’s a lame superhero name. Superhero named Superman…zero originality. It sounds like a name that he shouted out while panicking while someone asked him what his superhero name was.”

“Did this dude just drag Superman?” The dude in green laughed. “I’m so telling him next time we see him.”

“Dude, please don’t insult Superman, he has laser vision.”

“We have lightning hands.”

“He’s invulnerable to everything!”

“So are we!”

“He’s invulnerable ALL the time!”

“Boys!” The girl in purple got between them. “Stop fighting. We might be making new friends.”

“I’ve got to be hallucinating…”

“Marty, shut up.”

“Is it just me,” Jonah whispered to his friends, “but are they…a family?”

“They fight like I do with my sister,” Marty said back.

“This is…surreal.”

“Anyways,” the girl in red stood in front of them. “We’re looking for someone…something? We’re not sure. He’s a fifth dimensional being wreaking havoc. Any of you guys have any clue what I’m talking about?”

T.J. looked back at the swing set that was still sinking and back at the heroes. “Mxy?”

“Yes! You’ve seen him! Them? It?”

“You’ve seen Mxy,” the guy in grey cut off the guy in blue. “Where did Mxy go?”

“He said he was going to take a quick look around to see what needed to be done,” Jonah said. “Are you going to fight him?”

“We’re gonna try,” the guy in green said. “D, you’re better at running around to find him in any nooks and crannies.”

“Lightning!” She said. “I actually really like that name! It’s cool, Strong.”

“Strong,” he scoffed.

“Okay, and the rest of us should take to the sky.”

“Good plan, Junior.” The red guy said, patting his back.

“Dude, we are either the exact same age, or like this…I think I might be older than you.”

“I’m not the one who named you,” he said. “But I am enjoying the name, Junior.”

“I hate you.”

Jonah, T.J., and Marty could only look up in awe as most of them took off into the sky. All except the red one, who stared at Jonah. “Kid…by any chance, has anything…weird happened to you?”

“Um…other than this?”

“Yeah. I’m talking, like, old wizard dude with a staff?”

“Um…that sounds…”

“Wait, no! I know what that sounds like! I mean old wizard dude like, Merlin wizard, and staff meaning an actual staff, of wood. Wait, no! That sounds worse! Pole? Nope! Very long tree branch topped with a magic crystal?”

“Uh…no?”

“Oh…okay…cool, cool,” he chuckled awkwardly. “Stay safe.” And he took off into the sky to join the others.

*******************

“Jonah, normally I wouldn’t ask this because of doctor-patient confidentiality and all that but…what exactly does my dad have you on?”

“Cyrus! I’m serious,” Jonah grumbled. “We all are. One dude came out and told us to call him Mxy and left right before six buff dudes came in from nowhere and said they’re fighting Mxy.”

“Mxy?”

“Babe, he’s telling the truth,” T.J. said. They were all hanging out on the bleachers of the high school baseball field, just hanging out while T.J. and Jonah were ready to practice some swings. “He even sunk the swing set!”

“Wait, our swing set?”

“Yup.”

“That monster!” He said, only half-believing them because, come on, all of this was ridiculous.

“Are you guys sure that there wasn’t any people offering you, like…pizza with extra mushrooms?” Buffy asked.

“No! I swear on all that is good and holy…I swear on my track time, that we’re telling the truth! That’s what happened!” Marty said.

“Swearing on your track time? Now that’s serious.”

“Look, it was just like…like…I mean…superheroes!” Right as Jonah said that, something fell from the sky and slammed on the ground, causing the earth to shake and dust from the baseball diamond to billow up. Then, when the dust settled, it was the guy in green holding down Mxy, only to have Mxy vanish from his hands. “That! That’s what happened!”

“You guys again?” The green guy asked. “How did we…he’s doing this on purpose!”

A purple blur rushed past and stopped at the green guy. “Strong, what’s going on?”

“Can we please stop with the names, D?”

“It’s Lightning.”

“Seriously?!”

“I like Lighting.”

“Find a new one for me then!”

“Um…” Buffy looked around. “Are they bickering while they fight?”

“Yup,” T.J. said. “They’re a family.”

“Feels inappropriate…” Cyrus said, shaking behind T.J.

That made the two heroes stop and look over. “Oh…right…superheroing.” Lighting said. “Please hide under the wooden bleachers for your safety?”

“Gladly!” Cyrus said, scrambling, while the others followed behind as the other four appeared on the scene, fighting Mxy.

“Stop endangering civilians!” the red guy shouted, punching him in the face until he disappeared.

“You simply don’t see the bigger picture here. I’m here with a purpose, and you are too, and don’t make me take drastic action.” The grey guy rushed him in the air, and Mxy simply turned and grabbed him, holding on tight while the hero struggled. Finally, the hero looked around and shouted,

“SHAZAM!”

A flash of lightning hit, knocking Mxy back and a kid fell onto the ground, feeling around before putting on his glasses while the girl in red punched out Mxy. The fifth dimensional being looked around and smiled. “Now we’re getting somewhere.” And he vanished.

Everyone under the bleachers stared in shock at the kid who had come out of the lightning and smoke until T.J. finally decided to crawl out of the bleachers. “Um…what just happened?”

“Oh…uh…” they all started looking around, like they were trying to assign blame, so T.J. cut them off.

“You! Him! This kid! Were you…were you the grown man flying around?”

“Uh…no?”

“Wow…how are you a superhero and a terrible liar?” Buffy asked, coming out with the rest of them.

“Damnit Eugene!” The blue guy cursed.

“You saw my position! I had to say the word!”

“Wait…this kid is what…8?” Marty asked.

“I’m 11. Thanks.”

“Are…are all of you kids?”

“Well…not that young,” the green guy said. “He’s the second youngest.”

“Second?!”

“SHAZAM!” The purple girl turned into an 8 year old. “I’m Darla.”

“You’re tiny,” Buffy said. “You’re tiny and a superhero…this is super dangerous…”

“Well I didn’t have a choice and then I was backed into a corner…” the red guy mumbled, crossing his arms, keeping an eye on Jonah.

“Why did you say the word, Darla?” The other girl asked.

“Well…they already know because of Eugene, Mxy implied that they’re supposed to know…”

“We are literally fighting him!” the blue guy said.

“Yeah…but maybe we should try to understand him.”

“Wait…that’s not a terrible idea,” the girl in red said. “Supergirl said that to defeat him, we have to trick him into saying or spelling his name backwards. Maybe we should learn how he thinks so that we can trick him.”

“Mary, you cannot be serious,” the blue guy said.

“Either way, we have to be here for two weeks at least, until Flash can pick us up. And we can’t be powered up the whole time. SHAZAM!” When the smoke cleared, an 18 year old girl showed up in the woman’s place.

“SHAZAM!” the guy in green turned into a big teenager. “What? Can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

“What can I say Billy, we’re outnumbered. SHAZAM!” The kid that showed up immediately fell on the floor, so the older girl, Mary, and the big guy had to help him up from the floor.

“You forgot to bring your crutch with you?”

“We’re in a city. Cities have drugstores, and we have cash. We can figure it out,” he said. Until then, humans work fine.”

“Oh…you need crutches? I still have some from when I hurt my leg,” Buffy said. “If you want to save the cash.”

“Probably not the kind I use, but free is free,” he said. “I’m Freddy, and I’ll answer the question so you guys don’t worry about sounding like jerks, yes I’m disabled, which is not a problem when I can say a magic word and fly.”

“Okay then…” T.J. said, looking at Cyrus. “Are you freaking out as much as I am?”

“Probably more, babe. You know me…probably more.”

“Billy, you can’t stay looking like Captain Sparkle-Fingers this whole time,” Freddy said.

“I’m gonna freak them out,” he said.

“Probably.”

“Um…you think you’re gonna freak us out more than…well…those two?” Marty asked, pointing at Darla and Eugene. “They’re elementary schoolers. You guys are at least high schoolers…I mean, I’m assuming since you said they’re the youngest.”

“Oh, I’m gonna freak you out,” he said again. “But…I’m gonna pass out if I stay looking like this, and an unconscious superhero is probably not the greatest.”

“Dude,” Jonah said. “We’re probably not gonna freak out more.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you…” he sighed. He looked around one more time and then, “SHAZAM!”

Lightning struck and smoke billowed up. Stepping through the smoke was a person about their height, and, as he was warned, Jonah started freaking out. “What…what the…what?!”

“Jonah?” Cyrus peered over and then gasped. “Oh my god…”

“Dear god, my nightmares have come true,” Buffy gasped, and she got a light punch by Cyrus.

“Yeah…” Billy said, looking like an identical copy of Jonah Beck. “I’m Billy Batson…and this is what I look like…”


End file.
